roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin
'''Merlin '''is a blue box-shaped robot designed to run either-way up built by Team MAD. Its weapon is a full-pressure flipper which has proved at being very good at flipping other robots out the arena. It was built for the Robot Wars Series 7 qualifiers but had to pull out at the last minuite due to mechanical problems. It has competed in competitions taking away the silver in most of them despite winning the Tag-Team Terror in 2006 and a few other events including the team's own competitions held in their events called Robots Live! 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Merlin took part in the 2005 Winter Tour of Roaming Robots and the 2nd UK Championships to be held outside of Robot Wars. It won its first qualifier match at Merthyr Tydfil by flipping Velocirippa around the arena before putting it in the pit and then immobilised Terminal Ferocity in its next qualifier match at Portsmouth by flipping it over where it stayed flipped. Both wins meant that Merlin had qualified through to the finals at Folkestone where it beat the teams own Taurus by flipping it out the arena before meeting the top seed and reigning champion Terrorhurtz in the quarter-finals. For this fight, Merlin had been fitted with wheel guards to protect against Terrorhurtz's axe, but one of the axe blows from the champion broke a wheel guard and locked a wheel. Merlin lost its manoeverability and got severely damaged after taking more punishment. The damage it took from Terrorhurtzs axe was so bad, that it couldn't be repaired in time for the loser's melee and had to pull out. 2006 UK Championships Merlin came back for the 2006 UK Championships and also the first full-combat event to be held outside of Robot Wars. It shared its pod with Hannibal,Disconstructor & Hammerhead 3, it managed to flip Hannibal out the arena and couldn't quite get Disconstructor out, but managed to immobilise it on the side wall anyway. Next it managed to flip Hammerhead 3 over where it couldn't seem to self-right before pushing the dutch robot towards the arena wall where it got flipped out. After winning all 3 of its fights, Merlin had qualified through to the finals. Here it met the dutch machine PulveriZer, it bounced PulveriZer around the arena and PulveriZer came back giving Merlin a few glancing blows with its disc and the fight went to the judges who awarded the win to PulveriZer on aggression elliminating Merlin. Merlin came back for the Tag-Team Terror and teamed up with Velocirippa. They managed to beat Terrorhurtz and Tough As Nails in the first round after both robots eventually broke down after being flipped around. Next in the final, they took on Alien Destructor and Leveller 2. Here they also did well with Merlin flipping both robots over which immobilised them, which allowed Merlin and Velocirippa to claim the Tag-Team 2006 title. 2006 Winter Tour Merlin came back for the Winter Tour in the same year, it beat the team's own UFO at its first qualifier match at Doncaster on a judges decision and also beat Hades at Portsmouth which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Folkestone. In round 1, Merlin took on another one of its teams own robots again - Knightmare. Here it flipped Knightmare out the arena to win and go through to the quarter-finals where it met Ripper. The fight was nail-biting with Ripper nearly getting Merlin out the arena, but Merlin held its own back and managed to flip Roaming Robots resident robot out the arena to end the fight. Next in the semi-finals, Merlin took on Iron-Awe 3, where this time, Merlin was thrown out of the arena by Iron-Awe 3. Merlin fought for 3rd place in the play-off against Storm 2, it was very close with Storm 2 ramming Merlin into the barriers alot and Merlin also managed get flips on Storm 2, but the judges awarded the decision to Merlin which claimed it a place on the podium. 2009 UK Championships After 3 years of not going to Roaming Robots events, Merlin returned for the 2009 UK Championships where it only had one qualifier battle at Portsmouth where it lost to Hydra. 2010 UK Championships Merlin is also one of the competitors that has signed up for the 2010 UK Championships. It lost its first qualifier match at Barnsley to Tilly Evo after getting flipped onto its side with the flipper up where it couldn't get down. Next at Whitwick, Merlin beat Thor after Thor's recent rebuild had a design flaw which prevented it from using its weapon. Merlin was able to win by flipping it so it won points. Merlin currently has 5 points in the league system. Win/Loss Record Wins: 14 Losses: 4 Honours *2nd in Steel City Showdown 2004 *2nd at Aberystwyth 2005 *Magna 2005 Winners *UK Championships 2005 finalist *UK Championships 2006 finalist *Tag-Team Terror 2006 Champions with Velocirippa *3rd in Winter Tour 2006 *Robots Live! - Huddersfield 2008 Winners Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Runners-up Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Grand Finalist Category:Invertible Robots Category:3rd Place Winner